


In a World

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe- Littles are known, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wetting, kabuto was born alone and he will die alone, title has no meaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Snippets from a classification AU.





	In a World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamagedDolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedDolly/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Anthony J. Crowley and the Green Eyed Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250391) by [DamagedDolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamagedDolly/pseuds/DamagedDolly). 

> In this universe, everyone is born with two marks on their chest. One shows if they are alpha, omega, or beta, and the other if they are little, caretaker, or baseline (neither). Littles are not permitted to become shinobi or hold positions of power.
> 
> Classifications of characters in this chapter:  
Itachi- omega, little (age range 0-1)  
Kisame- beta, caretaker  
Konan- beta, little (age range 6-7)  
Pain- omega, caretaker  
Deidara- beta, little (4-5)

Itachi was good at lying. He had lied to Sasuke for years, but the first time he lied was at his father’s request. Fugaku intended for his children (his sons- it never came up, but Itachi quietly suspected that had he or Sasuke been born female, Fugaku would have raised them as boys just the same) to be shinobi, classification laws be damned. Itachi had been a baby when his father disfigured his mark, changing the swirl that denoted “little” into a straight line meaning “baseline”. 

No one but his parents knew Itachi’s real classification, not even Sasuke- who, ironically, was a little as well (not officially, of course). No one until Kisame Hoshigaki, who was observant enough to notice the damp sheets Itachi did an admittedly poor job of hiding. He noticed the glassy eyed expression Itachi got before running off to avoid everyone for a while. By the time he found Itachi curled up in headspace, sucking his thumb quietly, he had already figured it out. 

Kisame could have used it against him, easily. Instead, he sat down next to his partner and brushed his hair out of his face. “You doing okay there?” Itachi made a noncommittal gurgling sound, and Kisame smiled. “How old are you, baby?” No answer, just Itachi looking up at him sleepily. Kisame gently set him on his lap, and Itachi immediately grabbed at his robe, nuzzling his chest and yawning. “You can take a nap if you want,” Kisame murmured soothingly. “You’re safe here.”

When Itachi woke up, he blushed to find himself snuggled in his partner’s lap and shoved him away, hurrying to his feet. “I’m so sorry for my indiscretion-” he began, barely able to keep his voice steady, but Kisame cut him off. “Does anyone else know?” Itachi shook his head, staring at the ground. “Only my parents,” he said softly. 

Kisame nodded. “I’ll make sure it stays that way. You’re not the only shinobi who’s lied about their classification, but you know, Pain doesn’t care about that. Konan and Deidara are both littles,” he said, prompting Itachi to meet his gaze. “How do you know that?” “I listen,” Kisame shrugged. Itachi said nothing further, but he didn’t leave the hotel room. He sat down next to Kisame, almost shyly, and pulled at his shirt to see his classification mark. 

Later, when Itachi rubbed his eyes with his fists or clung to him at night, Kisame would wonder how he hadn’t noticed sooner. For his part, Itachi wondered if Konan and Deidara had caretakers (Konan did, and in fact was the reason Pain had allowed littles into the Akatsuki in the first place, but Deidara was a bit too wild for most caretakers to handle) and reflected that Deidara often acted very much like a toddler throwing a tantrum. 

At night, Itachi obligingly lay down and allowed Kisame to change him into a diaper, and sometimes even smiled as Kisame rocked him to sleep.


End file.
